Knight in Shining Gucci
by arghallthenamesaretaken
Summary: Casey changed everything...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Besides my car. And maybe my apartment. Oh, and my clothes! I love those. And Andrea. I own myself! Hell yeah!

* * *

I would say that I'm a hefty person. I always have been. Unfortunately, even the strongest person on the planet has a collapse at some point. It's inevitable... it´s Kinetic energy. We try to push it away but, in the end, it always catches up with us.

_´Going with Casey to his theraphy. Rain check on dinner?`_ The ME sighed dejectedly, reading the message for the unptenth time that night. Everyone has a breaking point and sitting in the dark corner of an upscale bar, drinking her sorrows away, Maura Isles had hit hers.

Picking her glass, she finished her drink before signaling the bartender to bring another. It seems like the only thing that will help her forget, at least for a little while, at least until the next morning, when she´ll be sitting at her desk, smile firmly locked in place, waiting for Jane to come to the morgue and tell her all about the progress that the Major Jones was having in physical therapy.

"Here´s your drink, _Signorina_." An handsome man, clad in black fitted slacks and a nice tailored shirt, deposited the drink carefully in front of her.

"Thank you." Looking into worried green eyes, she smiled in reassurance, hoping that the young man would leave her alone with her thoughts. She watched him sigh, before he left her vision to tend to another customer.

Sitting alone, she let her thoughts wonder, again, to the homicide detective. The italian had been dating Casey for over six months now. Six months of cancelling dinners and morning runs. Six months of having the Major or his therapy as their only topic of conversation. Six months of having to see their hapiness on the Sunday brunch´s that Angela insisted on having. The blonde sighed loudly as she picked her glass. It looked a little blurry. Unluckily, the thoughts that overpowered her mind were still cristal clear and until she could remember them, she would keep drinking.

Downing her 3th glass of Margarita, or was it the 4th, she signaled the bartender again. After terminating her relationship with Dennis, who if she was honest with herself, she never envisioned a future with, Maura allowed herself to acknowledge her infatuation with Jane. The blonde doctor knew that she would never be able to admit her feelings. Jane was straight and even if she had never expressed any homophobic tendencies, in the years that they have know each other, she also hadn´t showed any interest in the fairer sex. And wasn´t love all about being happy _if_ the loved one was happy? Jane was happy! She was in love with Casey and she seemed more content than Maura could remember seeing her. Unfortunately, her heart and mind weren´t really on the same page about the love logic and everytime she saw the couple together, she could feel her heart breaking a little more. She knew that any sane person would distance themselves, but she just couldn´t.

Picking her refill, she sighed. Her love life was really an epic Greek tragedy.

* * *

Andrea was getting incredibly restless as yet again she kicked another man out of her establishment. The gorgeous blonde with the sad face was completely wasted and the brunette bartender was having a hard time keeping the sleazy bastards away from the dress clad female.

"Poor girl," Jack said from beside her. Seeing his line of sight, she assumed that he was talking about the mysterious stunning woman. "She looks so sad, Boss. She´s also majorly drunk. Maybe we should call a cab for her?"

Looking at the blonde woman again, Andrea thought about her employer suggestion. "I´ll take her home. She´s far too intoxicated and I couldn´t forgive myself if I saw on the news tomorrow that something happened to her."

She could see Jack´s smirk growing as she talked.

"_What_?" She whispered harshly.

"Nothing." She raised an eyebrow at her friend´s amused chuckle. "It´s almost closing time. Me and the guys will finish it here. Call me when you get home."

Shaking her head at her best friend´s retreating back, she smiled before making her way to the gorgeous woman. Though she didn't know why she had suddenly been overcome by the urge to consume so much alcohol, Andrea knew that she had more then enough, judging by her looks. The italian couldn't guess what exactly had happened, but she couldn´t stop the feeling of wanting to know.

"Get yourself together, _sciocca_." Running her right hand throught her hair, she berated herself quietly. The task at hand was to get the beautiful woman home safely and with that in mind, she stopped in front of the blonde,leaning on the white sleek counter that she had helped to project.

"_Signorina_?" Andrea´s breath caught in her throat as the blonde lifted her head and inebriated hazel eyes looked into hers. _Dio_! "I´m sorry to inform you but we are closing."

* * *

"Oh, I didn´t realize." Looking into her Cartier Ballon Blue Gold watch, she couldn´t pinpoint what time it was due to the quavering numbers. Realizing that maybe she had a glass too much, she lifted her gaze, looking straight into a concerned green gaze. "I´ll be leaving now." Picking up her Birkin, she eased herself off the bar stool, only to sway and grip the counter for support. "W-whoa!"

"Please, let me help you." She heard the bartender offering, alarmed emerald eyes looking at her unsteady figure.

"Thank you but there´s no need to worry. I just lost my balance for a bit. Have a nice night." Smiling in a silent acknowledgment at his kind nature, the ME turned to leave before drunkenly stumbling again.

* * *

The italian had seen it coming and leaped over the counter, catching the blonde around the waist before she could fall.

"Please, let me help you." Offering again, she smiled in relief at the other woman soft nod. Letting her left arm encircle the petit waist more casually, she led her to the employer´s private lift.

"Where are we going?" A slightly panicked voice asked as they where descending to the underground garage.

_Shit_! For an Harvard Business Major, she surely was a little stupid sometimes. Trying to convey her sincerety, the italian picked a slightly shaking hand before looking straight into scared hazel eyes. "I´m not going to harm you in anyway. I just want to take you home safely, I swear." Feeling the tremor subsiding in her clasped hands, she continued. "But if you´ll feel better, I can call a cab for you. I´ll wait until it arrives and you give the cabby your adress. Just to be sure that nothing happens."

"Why do you care? You don´t even know me." Hazel orbs bored into her own.

Scratching the back of her head, she sighed, before whispering. "I don´t know... I just do." Lowering her gaze, she let go of the blonde´s hand as the elevator dinged, signaling the end of it´s journey, before the door opened.

"The floor. It... it is s-swaying." The blonde slurred as she exited the compartment. Quickly moving, the italian resumed her hold on the blonde´s waist. "Thank you." Feeling a soft hand holding her hip, she looked down into tired greenish eyes, questioningly. "Would you mind... I mean, if it´s not a bother..."

Smiling softly, she gently tightened her grip. "I offered. It´s no bother at all." Feeling the other woman leaning her head against her shoulder, she sighed, caughting the faint scent of her perfume. She smelled wonderfuly. "Come on, careful now."

Walking slowly to her car, the bartender opened the passenger´s door before attentively helping the stunning woman inside the vehicle. Knowing from personal experience that the drive was probably going to get the blonde into a quiet slumber, she asked for her adress, before quickly typing it into the GPS car system and lowering it´s volume.

* * *

Andrea had been parked in front of the presumably blonde´s house for the last 5 minutes, just watching her sleep. She looked so calm and peaceful. Casting one last glance to the beautiful woman, she exited her car, moving to the passenger´s door and carefully opening the door.

"_Signorina_." She whispered, taking off her seat belt. "_Signorina_." Crouching down besides the blonde woman, the italian ran her left hand up the blonde´s arm, repeating the motion until she felt the other woman stirring slightly, before striking eyes blinked at her. Waiting until she was certain that the other woman was alert, she helped her out of the car, before gently resuming the hold on her waist.

* * *

"Thank you!" The ME´s smiled at the attentive gesture. She had started walking towards her house, when suddenly her legs gave away. Frightly, she tried to grab the black shirt near her but her reflexes were just too slow, dulled by the excessive amount of alcohol that she had consumed. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself for the painful impact with the ground, that surprisingly never came.

* * *

Astounded by the full weight suddenly depending on her arm, the italian stumbled but managed to prevent the blonde´s body from sliding down, and certainly hurtfully onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" The italian asked worriedly. Gently tightening her hold on the blonde´s waist, she waited until the smaller woman steadied herself again.

"Everything's spinning..." The blonde murmured, making no attempt to walk on her own.

Looking from the quiet form next to her, to the house´s front door still a little far away, Andrea made up her mind. Turning more fully to the other woman, she let the hand that was holding her waist drift higher. Angling her body slightly, the brunette moved her other arm to stand besides the blonde´s knees, before picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way. Stopping by the oak door, the italian murmured. "Can you get the keys from your clutch?"

"Yes. But I don´t think that I can open it, I´m afraid."

Chuckling at the adorable drunk blonde, she adjusted the slender form on her muscular arms, before picking the keys dangling from a manicured hand. Feeling the stunning woman snuggling against her chest, Andrea smiled, entering the house for the first time with the resident woman in her arms. Finding her way to the living room, she gently placed the petite woman down on the couch.

"Where do you keep your medicine?" Andrea whispered softly, indulging for a little and letting her hand caress the gorgeous woman face.

* * *

Looking at her rolex, Andrea saw that it was close to one in the morning. The blonde had already taken the pills to soothe her impending hangover and the best that she could do for the stunning woman now was probably put her in bed instead of letting her pass out on the couch. "Can you stand up or do you want me to carry you to your bedroom?" The brunette asked softly, crouching besides the still tipsy woman.

"Would you mind carrying me?" The smaller woman said after failing to stand up on her own.

"I wouldn't have offered it if I minded, Signorina." Bending down, the bartender was about to lift the light frame, when she felt the soft hands wrapped around her neck tugging slightly.

"Is everything ok?" Andrea softly murmured, almost gulping at the blonde´s intent gaze.

"Thank you." The blonde whispered huskily, before closing her eyes and leaning in. Predicting the move, Andrea turned her face slightly, letting the stunning woman´s lips brush only her cheek. Her reaction was met with surprise, as perfect manicured hands slid from around her neck, and the blonde pushed herself away.

"Why did you avoid it?" The smaller woman brokenly demanded, as sharp and suddenly clear eyes pinned Andrea to the spot.

"I won't do something that you might regret in the morning." The italian softly told her, pulling the smaller woman tentatively into her arms, again. "And I really think that you should get some sleep now." She continued matter-of-factly, before picking the petite frame in her arms and carrying her into the master bedroom. The blonde did not resist, but neither did she snuggle against Andrea as she had done previously, and the brunette couldn´t help a small pang of sadness at the fact.

Entering the bedroom, she carefully lowered the dozing woman down onto the bed, taking her 5" louboutins, before depositing them side by side near the bed.

"_Cazzo_. Now what?" She whispered, running a hand through her hair in frustration. Letting her gaze roam over the sleeping woman, she concluded that although incredibly sexy, the black dress that she was currently donning was probably not very confortable to sleep in. Sighing in resignation, she wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her Gucci slacks before unzipping the gown, succesfully averting her green eyes from wandering until the blonde was under the covers.

"_Sogni d'oro._" Andrea murmured, sneaking one last glance to make sure that the blonde beauty was well, before quietly letting herself out.

* * *

Maura awoke with a splitting headache. "Oh God. I´m never drinking again."

Throwing the covers, she sat up on her bed, noticing for the first time her undressed state. Looking around, she spotted her dress, perfectly laid on her chaise lounge and her pumps neatly stowed by the bed. "That´s odd..."

Getting up in slightly wavering legs, she made her way to her bathroom, trying to let her mind focus as it fought through the effects of a hangover. Nothing. Her mind was blank.

Sighing in defeat, she took a long bath, before sliding into a pair of designer dark skinny jeans and a yellow tank top. She was searching for her beloved Marc Jacobs sandals when she heard the knock on the door. Finding what she was looking for, she opened the prized box, quickly sliding into the high plataforms. Smiling at her reflexion in the spacious walk in closet mirror, she ruffled her blonde locks one last time, before making her way to the front door.

* * *

"Maura, sweetie. How´s your Saturday going?" Angela excitedly said, standing on her tip toes, trying to see if the mysterious man for the night before was still there. It was too dark to see his face, but judging by the way that he easily carried the doctor inside her house, she suspected that he was certainly hunky.

"Hello Angela." She watched as the other woman squinted her eyes, before rubbing her right hand against her temple. "I´m having a pleasant day. I just seem to have a mild headache. Would you like to come in? I´ll prepare some tea for us."

Chuckling slightly at the smaller woman obvious hangover, the older woman thanked her before making her way inside.

* * *

Sitting besides the loveable italian, Maura smiled as she sipped her herbal tea. After spotting the empty glass on the sink, her mind was assaulted by the image of striking green eyes and since then she had flashes of the previous night. Everything was still awfully blurred, but she couldn´t help the slight flutter of her heart at she pieced the moments.

"Maur. _Maura_!"

Wincing slightly at the sudden outburst, she squinted her eyes at the sheepish figure of her mother´s best friend, standing in besides her on the expensive couch.

"Angela! Could you please refrain from raising her voice?" Rubbing her free hand against her temple, she tried to sooth the pain. Her hangover was only mildly annoying at the moment, but bright lights and loud voices still left her on the edge.

"I tried but you weren´t listening." The italian grinned.

"I´m sorry. I´m a bit distracted today. You were saying?" Maura felt herself smiling at the amused look on the older woman´s face.

"I asked how the hot date went?"

"_What_?" Hazel eyes widened.

"The hunk from yesterday." Maura combed her hand through her hair, sighing in annoyance. "And don´t start huffing at me, young lady. I wasn´t spying! I was just fetching a glass of water and I saw him carrying you from the kitchen´s window. Jeez, you need to start spending less time with my daughter. The paranoid is catching."

"I´m sorry, Angela." Maura whispered sadly. She had almost corrected Angela on her wrong assumption, but she remained quiet, as her mind replayed all the times that Jane had cancelled their time together over the last months.

"Oh sweetie. Don´t worry about it. Now that I think about it, that must have sounded a lot like I was spying." Maura felt the other woman picking her free hand and squeezing reassuringly, misunderstanding her change of humor. "Did you had a bad time? You seem so sad all of a sudden... Oh My God! He was carrying you. Did you hurt yourself? Are you still hurt?"

She could feel Angela´s gaze on her, searching for possible injuries.

"_No_! No, Angela. I´m ok. I just fell asleep on the drive home and he carried me home." She replied truthfully.

"Oh you poor thing. That job of yours is too stressful. You should take some days off, once you awhile. Maybe some vacations with that gentleman of yours?"

Suddenly she was assaulted by the image of gorgeous kneeling brunette. _´I won't do something that you might regret in the morning.´_ Maura felt her lips twitching into an infatuated grin. Yes, he sure had been a gentleman and vacations... "What?"

"Maura. You are really distracted today. I should let you rest." The older woman patted the blonde´s ME knee, before standing up.

"I´m sorry for being such a bad host this afternoon, Angela." The blonde murmured remorsefully, before standing up.

"Oh sweetie, don´t apologize. I was the one prolonging my stay." Angela hugged her, before making her way to the back door. "I´ll let myself out. You go rest, my child."

* * *

The Rizzoli matriarch had reached for the doorknob, before deciding that her vast wisdom was necessary. Turning around, she looked at the woman that she had come to love as her own daughter. "By the way, whoever he is, you should just go be with him, Maura. Life is too short and you shouldn´t spend your time on someone that is obviously completely clueless and doesn´t know a good thing even if it her in the head." Looking into stunned hazel eyes, she bid her goodbye. Making her way out of the petite woman´s house, Angela let her thoughts wonder. She was not naive. She had seen the love emanating from Maura´s gaze when she looked at her daughter and she was almost certain that Jane loved the gorgeous blonde too. Maybe if Casey hadn´t come back...

Sighing softly, the older Rizzoli made her way inside the guest house, intended on calling Vince. They could talk badly about Major Jones over some pasta.

* * *

Maura remained still for a few minutes, staring bewildered at her back door. Angela knew? Did Jane knew too? She could feel tears prick at the back of her eyes. "Oh God." Feeling her knees buckling, she let herself fall onto the couch, _`Life is too short´_ replaying over and over in her head.

"Maybe she´s right."

She sighed. Getting up and making her way into the kitchen to dispose the used mugs, the blonde tried not to think about Jane. It was hard not to. She missed the italian. All she wanted was to be with that woman. Her heart felt like it was broken, as cientifical impossible as that was. It hurt to see Jane. It especially hurt to see that the detective was doing okay without her.

_´...you should just go be with him... life is too short... completely clueless`_ Angela´s voice rang in her head as she stared at the empty glass on the sink, near the discarded mugs, that still had some faint remains of her night´s red Chanel lipstick.

Emerald eyes flashed in her mind. "Maybe I should." Smiling for the first time since Angela left, she made her way into the master bedroom, already conjuring possible outfits in her head.

* * *

**Good**?_ Bad? Your reviews make me happy :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author´s Note: Thank you for your kind reviews. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story._

* * *

Somewhere around 8 pm, Maura found herself at the upscale lounge for the second night in a row. Gracefully perched in the white leather stool by the bar counter, she nursed a glass of 2008 Domaine Leflaive Puligny-Montrachet Les Folatières, in the seemingly vain attempt to calm her nerves. For some reason, this time around, she felt incredibly anxious. _What was she getting herself into?_ Picking her glass, she finished her drink, before signaling the bartender to bring another.

As she waited, she looked around, her intelligent eyes navigating across the minimalistic space. Her gaze swept through the white transparent marble illuminated in a magnificent fashion, to the diamond studded granite and chic lighting that radiated a glowing modish flare. White tables lined the perimeter while seemingly cozy leather couches covered the walls making the lounge feel like a stylish cushioned cabin. The crowd was fashionably dressed and she watched interestingly the expensive suits, the statement ties, the understated, form fitting dresses, and the red soled heels. The sound of conversation and laughter filled the air, almost making the social inapt ME feel at ease around the distinguished throng of people.

"Here´s your drink, Miss." Maura looked up, almost expecting to find caring green eyes looking down at her. Instead, a good looking blonde with light blue eyes, deposited the drink in front of her. She was tempted to ask him for the handsome brunette from the night before but thought better of it. Thanking him, she watched as he made her way to another customer, before picking her glass and taking a sip.

* * *

"Boss, you might want to get out of your lair. The blonde from yesterday is here and she´s already on her second glass. And she looks smoking, boss. Like really, really hot."

Andrea sighed before disconnecting the call. Getting up, she picked her blazer from the back of her leather chair, before making her way out of the office and to the main area of her bar.

* * *

"Do you mind if I seat here?"

Maura jumped slightly. She had been so enraptured, scrutinizing the black dressed employers, in her attempt to find the brown haired man from the night before, that she didn't even notice the people around her, let alone the one who had managed to sneak right up to her. Looking up, she realized that the deep, husky voice matched the striking man that she was searching for.

"Of course." In her inebriated state, the night before, she had thought that he was good looking, but now and in such a close proximity to the green eyed man, she realized how extremely gorgeous he really was.

"Thank you!" He smiled at her, showing a perfect set of pearly whites and the blonde ME nearly swoon. Watching as he slided into the leather stool, she admired his lithe figure, perfectly encased in a black tailored two button suit and a white dress shirt. Three buttons undone showed a defined clavicle and Maura felt herself shudder.

* * *

Making eye contact with Jack, she smiled at him in a silent thanks, before turning her attention to the gorgeous woman next to her. The blonde was impeccably dressed in a white silky blouse, paired with a high-waisted dark grey pencil skirt and black suede pumps and the italian´s gaze almost lingered on the blonde's legs and perfect calves, before her well mannered nature caught up with her and the italian lifted her gaze.

"I´m Andrea." She said, deeply sculpted dimples showing as she grinned at the smaller woman. "Andrea Rossi."

* * *

Seeing his outstretched hand, Maura raised hers.

"I´m Maura Isles." Feeling the kiss on her hand, she looked at the gorgeous man, surprised hazel eyes meeting warm emerald.

"Well, Maura Isles, I know that this might sound a little straight forward and beforehand I apologize, but would you care to join me for dinner?" He smiled softly. "Well, if you haven´t already... I mean, it´s ..." She saw him looking at his watch. _A gold Rolex Oyster Perpetual?_ That seemed a little too expensive for a bartender. "...8:30 pm. You probably already ate..." She smiled, as he adorably scratched the back of his head, in embarassment.

"I didn´t, actually." The blonde ME said, watching him. She couldn´t help the smile, seeing his uneasiness being replaced by delight as he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I also ..." Maura stopped when she noticed that they weren't alone.

"I´m sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to ask if everything´s ok?"

Leaning against the counter, a striking blue eyed blonde with a butterfly tattoo on her right arm, asked. "Do you need anything?" Altough having the question directed to both, Maura watched intently as smoldering azure orbs, only contemplated the handsome man next to her.

"Maura, do you want a refill?" The ME was startled by the sound of Andrea´s voice. Quickly composing herself, she gave a quiet no followed by a thank, watching subtly the interaction between the handsome brunette and his co-worker._ Or was she his girlfriend?_ Maura mused. She wasn´t prone to suppositions but she couldn´t help thinking that the blue gaze focused on Andrea, was filled with something akin to adoration. Sipping her wine, Maura felt something very similar to jealousy coursing through her, as the barmaid let her hand caress the brunettes´s jaw, before leaving. Turning to Andrea, she almost expected him to be drooling over the departing´s blonde perfect backside, only to find his emerald eyes focused on her.

"I´m sorry for the interruption." His voice showcased his sincerety. "You were saying..."

Maura lowered her gaze to the almost empty glass. Remembering what she wanted to say, she sighed embarassingly, before finishing her drink in the vain attempt to conceal her constraint.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday." Lifting her eyes into a warm gaze, she continued. "I also wanted to apologize for attempting to kiss you." She felt her face heating up as she recalled the moment. "You were a true gentleman and I can´t thank you enough."

"Gentleman?"

Maura was startled by the sudden sadness tainting his melodic voice. Tilting her head to the side, she looked at him questioningly.

"Well, yes! I mean, you were kind and respectful and you..." Trying to convey some kind of physical reassurance, she picked his closest hand, before continuing. "...you didn´t take advantage of my inebriated state. You should take pride on being a well mannered man."

He was looking at her during her speech and Maura felt like crying as his green orbs only grew sadder.

"I have to tell you something." His murmur was low and his calm and relaxed posture from before had been replaced by a slouching frame. Holding her gaze, he softly whispered. "I'm a woman."

Maura felt herself jerking away. What? Tilting her head to the side, in her signature thinking gesture, she took another close look at him... her, she quickly corrected. Looking at the clean face without the slightest hint of a stubble, to her lack of Adam´s apple, she mentally chastised herself for being so clueless. _Dammit_! She was a doctor, for God´s sake. Yesterday, she could have blamed the high alcoholic content in her blood, but tonight, in her sobriety, she should have been able to tell that she was in the presence of a female.

* * *

Andrea felt Maura distancing herself. Letting a melancholic sigh, she lowered her gaze.

"I´m sorry for misleading you. It was never my intention." The italian waited for the curly-haired blonde to respond but she remained silent, staring at the brunette´s face. Coughing slightly, she raised to a standing position. "I´ll be leaving now. It was a pleasure meeting you, Signorina Isles." Giving the gorgeous blonde one last apologetic smile, she turned to leave.

* * *

She had been so enraptured, admiring the female form besides her, that she didn´t realize how her silence must have been interpreted, until she saw the handsome brunette trying to leave.

"_Don´t_." Her hand gently encased the retreating brunette´s arm, effectively halting her movement. "I was just surprised." She smiled softly at a hopeful emerald gaze. Nodding towards the seat next to her, she waited until the taller woman was seated, before resuming her speech. "And you didn´t mislead me. I assumed, which is very unlike me, actually, and for that, I apologize. I´m not usually this clueless." She all but huffed the last part.

Hearing the throaty chuckle, she looked questioningly at the woman besides her, watching emerald eyes twinkling joyfully.

"Thank you." The brunette supplied, which only increased the blonde´s curiosity.

"Why are you thanking me?" Green orbs pierced her, as she felt her right hand being wrapped in a soft grasp.

"Your kind reaction..." Maura watched as the brunette cocked her head to the side, a thoughtful look blanketing her features. "It´s very easy to be mislead, so please, don´t apologize for that. As humans, we only see what we want to see, most of the times." Feeling the soothing motion of a thumb rubbing the back of her hand and the gentle voice next to her, Maura suddenly felt the need to know everything about the mysterious person besides her.

"And are you a ... I mean... hmmm... I just don´t want to assume anymore, so please forgive my frankness." The blonde ME felt her cheeks heating up as amused eyes looked at her. Taking a deep breath, she whispered shyly. "Do you like women?" To her dismay, Andrea shrugged. _God_! That wasn´t fair, _at all_! She narrowed her eyes at the playful smile etched on the handsome woman´s features, before letting the humor of the situation catch up to her and giggling.

There was a moment of silence in which they looked at each other, before the brunette murmured softly.

"You still haven´t answered my question, you know."

She could feel her face crinkling in confusion. Before she had the chance to enquiry about it and maybe apologize for her distracted state, the brunette saved her the embarrassment.

"I don´t mind asking again." The brunette smiled kindly at her. "_Signorina_ Isles, would you care to join me for dinner? My treat."

Maura smiled back at the boyish grin. "I would love to." Accepting the extended hand, she got up and moved with the taller woman towards the exit.

* * *

_Good, bad or whatever? Your reviews make me happy :)_  
_P.S. Any guesses on the striking female barmaid? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author´s Note: Thank you for the nice reviews. _

* * *

The contemporary restaurant, located a few meters away from the bar, was lavishly decorated in shades of grey and white, and the blonde ME had been pleasently surprised by it´s sheer elegance and intimate atmosphere. Her delight only grew as the dinner turned into a pleasant experience. The wine was delicious, their choosen dishes tasteful and the company delightful. Andrea was smart, charming, funny and incredibly easy on the eyes. She learned about the brunette's childhood in Italy, about her likes and dislikes and her spectacular language abilities. She learned that Andrea's father, Francesco was an entrepreneur and that her mother, Alessandra, was a socialite activist, that used her power and status to bring good causes into light. Another fact that Maura learned was that Andrea, actually, owned the upscale bar. The explanation had been quite simple. An employee got food poisoning after lunch. In such a short notice and with a night so busy as Friday´s normally were, the italian easily traded her expensive suits for the bar´s uniform, lending an helping hand to her crew. Maura smiled at the brunette´s thoughtfulness, thinking that any other employer would probably let the servants fend for themselves.

* * *

"A forensic pathologist?" Andrea asked, surprise lacing her voice, as she signalled their waiter.

Maura blushed. "I´m actually the Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner."

"Well, I´m certainly surprised." The brunette cocked her head to the side, brow furrowed in concentration. "Actually, that´s not it... I´m fascinated."

"You think my job is fascinating?" The blonde´s hopeful gaze peered timidly at her, and Andrea couldn´t help finding the expression adorable.

"Yes. I do." She hoped that her own gaze showcased the truthfulness of her words.

"Why?"

"I happen to know that we have a great record of solved cases in Boston." She smiled at the blonde´s intrigued look. "One of the bouncers, John, was a homicide detective before he quit, two years ago, when his first child was born. He loved the job but the risk of dying or getting a severe injury was too great..."

"And how is that related to your fascination with my work?" The blonde enquired.

"Your work is the base to solve the crimes. You speak for the dead." Hazel eyes widened slightly. "Let´s put it this way. You´re the Yin and the homicide detectives are the Yang. If the Boston Police is so remarkably good at solving crimes, I can´t help but think that 50% is due to you."

* * *

Maura smiled, elated at the compliment. "Thank you."

"There´s no need to thank me." Emerald orbs sparkled. "I find you to be an enchanting, warm, and intelligent woman whom I'd like to get to know better."

The smaller woman looked into Andrea´'s sincere green eyes and smiled enthralled. "I'd like that."

* * *

The two women laughed jovially, as they walked into the bar´s parking lot, where the blonde had left her car. Stopping by the black Mercedes, Maura turned.

"Thank you for the dinner, Andrea. I had a great time."

"Please. There´s no need to thank me. I had a great time too."

Her pulse quickened as she looked from sparkling emeralds to pouty lips, that drifted closer as the italian leaned in. She waited, a warming of anticipation lighting her features, as she closed her eyes. Feeling the soft kiss on her cheek, she opened her eyes slowly, her heartbeat slowing as she sighed, somewhat disappointedly.

"_Oh_." she said aloud. She must have been giving the brunette her puppy dog eyes because the italian chuckled, before wrapping her up in a hug. They stayed like that for awhile, before she eventually pulled away, still standing in a close proximity.

Andrea looked at her with her kind green eyes, glistening with joy. Pulling a business card out of her blazer´s pocket, she handed it to her. "Maybe we could do this more often?"

The sound of the handsome woman´s husky voice made her heart skip a beat, before she felt a smile tugging at her lips. "Maybe we could." Opening her car door, she smiled at Andrea as she secured it and motioned for her to enter. Enchanted by the chivalrous gesture, she stopped abruptly, turning to the green eyed italian. "Tomorrow? Are you free to lunch?"

Andrea nodded and gave her a beaming smile, dimples showcasing on her stunning face.

"See you tomorrow." The italian said, closing the door softly, and stepping away from the car.

Starting the Mercedes, the blonde ME calmly made her way out of the parking lot. Looking through the reviewer mirror, she was surprised at seeing the brunette still standing on the sidewalk, turned towards her direction. Elated by her effortless gentility, she couldn´t help the smile that overtook her features. Humming slightly to the jazzy tune currently filling the interior of the S-Class, she couldn´t help thinking that she needed to stop by Angela´s to thank her.

* * *

Later at home, she sat on the couch, absently looking at some cientific program on TV, while her thoughts were solely focused on the handsome italian that had been in her company until not so long ago. There was something about her…something that drew her in. She knew there could be something between them because they could have very easily just ignored each other and went on with their lives. Andrea could have let some employee call a cab and she could have sent a card in thanks for the kind gesture. They probably would have never met again. Bur yet, here she was. Laying on her couch, staring absently at her TV, thinking about smoldering green eyes that looked so much like emeralds.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks she had more lunches with the handsome brunette, ocasionally spending the night at the bar. She had met Jack and some of the other guys and although Alex was a great woman, she couldn´t help the jealousy that coursed through her, everytime she saw the gorgeous blonde in the same vicinity as Andrea. _Andrea_ ... She was actually surprised that the italian seemed to enjoy her company. She had thought that the charismatic brunette, who turned heads everywhere they went due to her confidence, terrible good looks and flattering clothes, would find her irritating or boring and eventually discontinue their contact, but that didn't happen. The busy woman, always seemed to make time for her. She listened, laughed at the right times and teased her on her endless intellectual musings. She was perfect!

Laying in bed that Saturday evening, she continued her musings. She was perfect... but she wasn´t Jane. The tall detective had just left, after spending the afternoon at her house. It had been a rare occasion and the doctor had said so, watching as the taller woman´s face crumbled in dismay. She could still remember Jane´s embrace, as she apologized as promises of spending more time together were tossed into her hair.

She felt a tear sliding down her cheek. She had mantained the smile as she helped the joyful brunette in the strenuous activity of choosing the attire to her date with Casey. It was a special occasion and they were celebrating, seeing as the Major was now walking on his own, although slowly.

"I need to move on..." She murmured softly. Now, alone in her silent bedroom, she let the tears fall freely. She didn´t need to disguise her sadness, anymore.

She must have fallen asleep, because suddenly there was something ringing near her. Blindly patting the bed, she found her iphone before accepting the call.

"Doctor Isles." Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Maura, darling. How are you?"

"_Mother_!"

* * *

Andrea had just walked into her office, when she heard her phone. Picking her blackberry from her desk, she smiled, seeing Maura´s name flashing on the screen.

"_Pronto_?"

Her smile grew at the feminine giggle on the other end.

"Hello Andrea. How are you?"

Sitting on the leather chair, she crossed her legs.

"I´m doing ok. Just a little tired. I missed you tonight..." And she did. After many conversations she realized that the gorgeous doctor was clearly in love with her clueless best friend, and she decided to postpone any romantic relation that they could have, instead lending a friendly shoulder for the her to lean on. Regardless, the italian couldn´t help missing her after only two days apart.

She heard a sigh on the other line.

"I missed you, too."

They made small talk for a little while, but Andrea could tell by the nervous ramblings on the blonde´s part that something was bothering her. Letting her finish her current sentence about the newest recipe that Angela had taught her, she enquired softly.

"_Maura_, what happened?"

Silence.

"Maura?"

"_How_ did you know?"

She smiled, conjuring the adorable image of a confused Maura on her mind.

"You tend to ramble when your nervous. Your vocabulary repertoire turns a little fancier too."

"_Oh_..."

She chuckled.

"I think that, somehow, I soothed you. You´re monosyllabic, now." She laughed at the blonde´s huff, before continuing. "But seriously, what´s wrong?"

She heard Maura sighing before her melodic voice murmured timidly.

"My mother called me."

Andrea remained quite, letting the blonde set the pace of the conversation.

"A friend of her is showcasing an exhibition tomorrow. The Isles Foundation is involved so my family and therefore myself, will be in attendance. I´m calling because... well... I mean..."

Hearing the blonde´s strugle, she put her manners aside and interrupted.

"Maura, _relax_. It´s just me." She offered kindly.

Hearing a soft sigh, she waited, sitting straighter on her suddenly unconfortable chair.

"Would you mind accompanying me to the event?"

A soft voice asked and she smiled, replying in the same tone.

"It would be my pleasure." Hearing the knock on the door, she rose from her seat. "At what time should I pick you up?" Opening the door, she motioned for Jack to come in.

"I heard a knock. Do you need to go?"

"It´s just Jack. Don´t worry." Jack yelled his disapproval and Andrea smiled at Maura´s melodic laugh, clearly having heard the tall man´s outburst.

"Tell him I say Hi. And you don´t need to pick me up. I can get my car... or call a town car. I haven´t used the service in awhile..."

"I don´t mind, Maura. By the way, it´s a black tie event or something more casual? I don´t want to embarrass you."

She heard Jack´s chuckling and kicked him, under the table.

"_OWWWW_."

"What was that?" The blonde´s worriedly enquired.

"Nothing. Jack fell!" Motioning for the man to be quieted, she continued. "Now, about the party."

"It´s a black tie event, yes. And if you really don´t mind, I´ll be ready at 8:00 pm."

"I´ll be pontual."

"Thank you!"

"There´s nothing to thank me for. I should be thanking you for inviting me."

Jack coughed loudly.

Andrea smiled at Maura´s laugh, who undoubtedly heard the tall blonde´s man unsubtly remembrance of his presence. "I´ll let you tend to your business with Jack now. See you tomorrow, Andrea."

"See you tomorrow, Maura."

Disconnecting the call, she pocketed her phone, before lifting her gaze.

"What?"

"You like her, _Rossi_!"

She raised an eyebrow at his smug expression.

"Of course I do, _scemo_. She´s my friend."

"Stop calling me names in italian. You know I don´t get it! And you like her more than a friend."

She was about to protest when he raised his hand.

"Ok! Ok! You´re in denial. Be like that!" Picking his ipad, he continued, seriously. "Let´s talk business."

Shaking her head at her friend´s antics, she tried to focus on his explanations. Unfortunately, her mind seemed intent on replying his accusation `_You like her_!´ _Maledizione_! Why did he have to bring that up? Focusing on the graphics being displayed on the small screen of the portable tablet, she decided to ignore her feelings for the moment. The blonde was in need of a friend and she´ll be damned if she would let her down.

* * *

_So, are you enjoying the building up of the story. Good? Bad? I love your comments. _  
_Next chapter: Andrea meets Constance. She´ll probably end up meeting Angela too. We all know that the Rizzoli matriarch can´t keep her mouth shut, don´t we? How will Jane react at knowing by her Ma that Maura took someone else to their usual fancy time together?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the nice reviews. You´re all pretty awesome. And I´m truly sorry for my mistakes. English is not my first language. I try my best tho´._

_Now, without any further delay: chapter 4. Enjoy!_

* * *

The dark blue Panamera pulled into Maura´s driveway at 7:55 pm.

Picking the beauteous bouquet of white roses from the passenger seat, Andrea exited the car, making her way through the doctor´s front yard, smiling softly as memories of carrying the gorgeous blonde, some weeks prior, resurfaced momentarily, and almost without noticing, she was standing outside the oak door. Adjusting her bowtie one last time, she breathed deeply, before knocking.

* * *

Maura was slipping on her tea rose Louboutin pumps, when she heard the knock. Making her way to the door, she stopped for a minute at the foyer´s full lenght mirror, scrutinizing her appearance. Satisfied with her ensemble, she opened the door, only to find the smiling face of Andrea.

"Hey." Maura felt the breath catch in her throat as she looked at the handsome brunette. Wearing a one button black tuxedo, that accentuated the strong yet lithe frame, a crisp white dress shirt with black buttons paired with a velvet bowtie and black dress shoes, she looked dashing, and the blonde ME felt slightly dazed at her attractiveness.

"Hey." She whispered back, pleasantly surprised as she accepted the beautiful bouquet that the businesswoman was daintily carrying. "They're beautiful. Thank you!" She boldly kissed the italian´s cheek, before blushingly looking down at the flowers. "Please, come in. I'll just go put these in water."

* * *

Following her inside, Andrea couldn´t help the murmur. "You look stunning." And she was, although the italian thought that stunning really didn´t cover it in the least. She was a incredibly enticing in a dashing draped tea rose gown, with an eye catching thigh-high slit, that exposed her perfectly toned right leg, highlighted by the sexy matching pumps. Her loose curls and red lips completed the ensemble, leaving the brunette as a foolish version of herself.

"Thank you!" The blonde´s voice floated back, her cheeks softly tainted.

"There´s no need to." Following the gorgeous woman into the kitchen, she did a double take at the exquisite animal on the floor. "You have a tortoise?" Grinning at the strangeness of the pet choice, she let her athletic frame rest against the marble counter, as she watched Maura filling a glass vase at the sink.

"Well, yes." She watched as the blonde lowered her gaze, before continuing. "Do you find me strange?"

"May I?" At Maura´s nod and thankful smile, she gallantly picked the clear glass, now filled with flowers. "And to answer your question, no. I find you unique." She truthfully spoke, before carefully transporting it to the ME´s pointed destination. "Okay, then." Andrea offered her arm. "Ready to go?"

* * *

As they walked through the entrance hall, Andrea couldn´t help noticing a few acquaintances. Nodding in greeting, she let herself be lead by the blonde beauty, chuckling softly at their envious look as they nodded back, clearly watching her companion.

"Are they costumers at the bar?" A quiet voice enquired.

They had left the entrance hall and it´s ungracious occupants and moved into the flamboyant gallery. "Well, I don´t know. Maybe? I just see them at some events." Looking sideways, Andrea smiled at the blonde´s adorable, but undoubtly confused, scrunched up face. "Let´s just say that, sometimes, I have to accompany my family too."

Resuming their quiet walk, Maura´s hand still resting softly on her arm, the italian couldn´t help but notice as a beautiful, impeccable dressed woman with clear blue eyes, purposedly walked up to them.

"Maura, I´m so glad that you could make it." The older woman said, as she approached. Letting go of the blonde´s hold, Andrea side stepped in order to allow the two woman to embrace. "You look beautiful, darling. Is that Versace?"

* * *

Letting go of Maura, the older woman turned to her daughter´s dashing escort. "I don´t think we have met, otherwise, I´m certain that I would remember you." Smiling at the green eyed beauty, she offered her hand. "I´m Constance Isles."

"Andrea Rossi." Sparkling white teeth showed in a grin before the younger brunette bent down slightly, gallantly taking her hand and lifting it to her lips to kiss it gently. "And the pleasure is all mine, _signora_."

"Oh my. Handsome and charming. I think we have a keeper." She looked into her daughter´s conflicted face, before quickly understanding the source of her discomfort. "_Chéri_, please, I´m an artistic. I know the female body." Looking from amused green eyes to embarassed hazel, she smiled, before daintily picking a glass of champagne from a passing servant. "Shall we?"

* * *

Maura watched, fascinated as Andrea easily conquered her mother. Slowly walking by the rows of paintings, she watched enraptured as the italian gave her undivided attention to the art historian, nodding and enquiring softly at all the right times.

"I didn´t know that you were such an avid enthusiastic of the european contemporary artists?" The blonde casually murmured, as her mother excused herself to talk to some acquaintance.

"Well, I´m not." Surprised, she stopped, before looking up and noticing the small smile flickered up on the entrepreneur´s face. "I´m actually an art enthusiastic. I enjoy it in all it´s forms. I think there´s a certain soothing aspect in art, especially when we allow ourselves to feel the vulnerabilities of our human frailty. I think it has the ability to reach in and touch those vulnerabilities. In this case, the paintings, it´s an expression of the artist. And I like the fact that everyone can feel and appreciate it in a different way. It´s automatic. Art evokes a response, whether thoughts or emotions, and they can be happy, sad or angry, depending on the viewer. It´s designed to inspire and engage us in a very personal way, and our background, race, age... it´s all pretty much irrelevant and I like the equality that it gives us."

She contemplated the words for a moment, looking into intelligent green orbs as she did so. "It´s, certainly, an interesting view on the subject." She finally said, as they resumed their confortable stroll throught the rich marble floors, her hand resting confortably on a defined bicep. "Thank you for coming with me." She continued in a quiet voice. Looking sideways again, she watched as a beautiful smile blossomed on the italian´s face and she found herself, effortlessly, returning it.

"There´s no need to. As a matter of fact, I should be the one thanking you for the invite." Lips quirked up in a handsome and friendly smile.

The moment drew on, as they were just standing, looking into each other's eyes, before Andrea lifted her gaze and Maura felt herself sighing.

* * *

The night was being quite enjoyable, filled with pleasant conversations and interesting discussions about the artistic works. Standing between an extravagant parisian painter and a posh Londoner curator, Constance smiled charmingly, as she subtly looked around, trying to find her daughter and her gorgeous friend. She had been surprised when Maura had brought the interesting italian instead of the fierce detective, that usually accompanied her but decided not to question the younger Isles about it. Suddenly, her blue gaze found what she was looking for near one of her friend´s paintings, and the older woman felt herself curiously watching their interaction. They really made a beautiful couple, she couldn´t help musing. Standing closely, their posture relaxed, their movements elegant, graceful and seemingly accustomed to each other. She almost sighed at the fact that yet again she knew nothing about her only heiress life. After her accident, their contact had been more frequent, and although their talks were less awkward nowadays, it´s content was still edited, polished and borderline formal. Shifting her eyes away from the beautiful couple, Constance engaged in the current talk of her artistic conrades for a few minutes, before politely excusing herself.

* * *

Andrea was feeling slightly uneasy after the brief intimate moment shared with the blonde ME. Albeit the other still maintained her perfect demeanor, the italian had felt the grip of her hand loosening from the warm grasp to a mere contact, and she could see the muscles on the smaller woman´s back, taut with distress.

While she still pondered the situation, the older Isles appeared in front of them. "_Pardon, ma Chéries._ I didn´t mean to interrupt but I just wanted to say my goodbyes."

She watched, silently, as the younger Isles, left her presence and went to her mother´s side. "Already, mother?"

"Yes, darling. I´m afraid that my legs can´t take more strain. The therapist said that I shouldn´t spend more than a couple hours standing and I think that I overstepped it tonight." The older woman, added, before embracing her daugher.

"Oh, of course." Maura sidestepped as she approached the elegant artist.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, _Signora_ Isles." She took the offered hand and pressed it gently to her lips. "And thank you for the invite. Your friend is undeniably talented." She smiled as she returned to Maura´s side, unwittingly, letting her hand tenderly grasp the smaller one next to her.

* * *

The older woman smiled as she noticed the italian´s subconscious gesture and her daughter´s delighted expression at the seemingly simple action.

"The pleasure was all mine, darling. You´re delightful!" She watched as hazel eyes shined in unconcealed joy. "And please, there´s absolutely no need to thank me."

"You´re too kind, Signora Isles." The italian replied with an easy smile upon her handsome features.

"And you´re a charmer, _chéri_. But please, call me Constance. There´s no need for such formalities and it makes me feel awfully old." She grinned as the younger women laughed.

"As you wish, Constance."

Her phone ringed.

"Excuse me." She politely said, before picking her phone from her crocodile Kelly pochette. "Yes? ... Oh, thank you. I´ll be right out." Finishing her call, she discarded her phone, before turning to the young couple. "Darling, I´m going back to New York on Tuesday morning. Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night? My invitation is extended to you, Andrea."

* * *

Andrea looked at Maura´s ecstatic face and smiled. She knew how scarce the contact between Maura and her family was and she was thankful that Constance had made the effort to socialize with her daughter while she stayed in Boston. Her green eyes found questioning hazel and she nodded, at the silent request.

"Of course, mother. Tomorrow will be perfect."

"_Super_!" The older woman smiled, before leaning in to kiss Maura´s cheek. "Enjoy yourselves, _chéries_." The artist added as she started to leave, only to pause in her tracks and turning slightly. "I´ll call you tomorrow with the details, _fille_. Have a nice night, darlings." Andrea smiled and the blonde haired doctor simply nodded in reply as the older Isles made her way to the door.

Returning her attention to the gorgeous woman next to her, she felt her heartbeat increase at the delighted expression on her companion´s face. _Dio_! She was mesmerizing.

"..rea. Andrea?"

The italian flushed a little, quickly composing herself, before apologizing for her distraction. "Is something the matter?"

She watched the serene smile on the doctor´s face increasing. "It´s getting a little late and I have to be at the station tomorrow morning." Understanding the unspoken question, Andrea picked the hand still enclosed on her own and gently deposited it on her bicep. "Do you need to say your farewells to anyone?" At the blonde´s negative nod, she merely smiled, before walking out of the building.

* * *

While Andrea calmly drived through the net of Boston's still bustling streets, Maura was quiet, in deep contemplation. While she knew that she still harbored deep feelings for the prized Boston dectective, she couldn´t conceal the growing attraction to the woman, currently, besides her. Getting to know everything related to the italian was something that consumed her thoughts a little too often, these days. It wasn't her fault that the masculine female was so interesting, so charismatic, so alluring, and even her usually stoic mother had easily succumbed to Andrea´s charming personality. Her mind was so occupied that she couldn´t supress a small yelp as the passenger door suddenly opened. Hearing the amused chuckle, she looked up, watching as green eyes sparkled in mirth, before a hand was gallantly offered. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she accepted it, daintily getting out of the car and watching as those enticing orbs, drifted down to her bare leg showed by the movement and the gown´s thigh-high slit, before quickly locking again with her own, her lips quirking into a sheepish smile.

The blonde haired woman grinned, thanking the italian for her kind gesture and took the offered arm politely as they walked through the front law.

"Thank you for spending the night with me, Andrea. I had a wonderful time." She turned to face the handsome brunette as they stood at the doorstep of her house.

"You're welcome and thank you for taking me. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did." She smiled, hazel eyes sparkling at the dashing woman warm tone.

Lowering her gaze, she opened her clutch, intending on searching for her keys, when she felt something soft against her cheek. Turning her head in that direction, she forgot to breath as she felt warm, soft lips touching her own. Surprised, she pulled away, feeling her cheeks warming as she looked into conflicted emerald eyes.

* * *

Andrea could feel Maura´s warm breath across her mouth as they stared at each other. She had meant to kiss her on the cheek before leaving, but that was, obviously, not what had happened.

"I´m sorry." The italian murmured, standing still, suddenly afraid of what to do.

* * *

It was as if something inside of her had suddenly woken.

"Don't." Maura found herself saying without hesitation. "Don't." Her tone was gentle and she grasped the shocked italian's hand, waiting patiently for said woman to collect herself._ 'Don't run.'_ She couldn't help thinking as her gaze peared longingly into emerald eyes. _'Please, don't run.'_

* * *

Andrea woke up to the sound of a closing door. Feeling a light weight on her right side, she opened her eyes slowly, refraining from moving too much, as she peered around in confusion.

Suddenly, memories of last night assaulted her. Maura asking her to stay, lending her a Boston PD that seemed a little too large for the blonde but fitted the taller italian perfectly, the blonde´s adorable blushing features as she asked Andrea to hold her...

She smiled to herself, as she chanced a glance at the sleeping woman partially on top of her. Letting her hand softly graze the blonde´s cheek, she indulged in the vision of the peaceful doctor, for a few moments, before lowering her gaze and returning her hand to her side. _Dio_!_ Why couldn´t she fall in love with someone available for once? _

She felt herself sighing at her sad predicament, her inadvertent action stirring the gorgeous doctor, minimally.

"Hey." Maura stated sleepily, her head delving deeper in the italian´s neck as some loose curls tickled the brunette´s cheek.

"Hey." She replied back. "I´m sorry if I wake you up..." She says in the same hushed tone, looking down into still closed eyes, as the arm around her waist tightens it´s grip.

"Don´t apologize." The italian shivered, soft lips brushing her neck as the blonde whispered. "Thank you for staying." Maura continued with a smile, sleep induced hazel eyes opening and gracing the italian with it´s warm.

Andrea smiles back, fondly and she´s about to reply when the bedroom door is opened boisterously.

"I thought I heard – _ooooh_." An older woman enters the space, before setting a breakfast tray on the velvet chaise lounge near the bed. Andrea can´t help the small chuckle as she covers her eyes with her hands.

"_Angela_!"

* * *

Maura was happy. Parking in her usual spot, she grabbed her Birkin before gracefully getting out of her Mercedes. Making her way to her office, she let her thoughts wonder to her exquisite morning. She really needed to have a talk with Angela about boundaries and privacy. Andrea actually found the situation extremely funny and took a liking to the Rizzoli matriarch right away which as clearly reciprocated, as they both engaged in a lighthearted conversation through breakfast. Maura smiled as she remembered the older woman´s funny reaction when she found that the handsome visitor was in fact a woman, before quickly dismissing it, stating her hypeness and returning to the previous conversation about the italian´s hobbies.

"Hello, Dr. isles. You certainly look beautiful, today." Her smile grew at the kind compliment.

"Hello, detective Frost. Thank you! You look ..." She looked at his unflattering clothes and almost cursed her inability to lie. "...oh look. The elevator arrived. Have a good day, Barry."

She casually continued to the elevator, letting her mind drift to her previous thoughts. As she descended to the morgue, she felt her smile returning as she remembered how the italian had blushed adorably at being engulfed in the older´s woman arms as she said her farewells. Her smile turned into a feminine giggle as Andrea´s terrified gaze appeared in her mind when Angela dropped an invitation to the next Sunday brunch, threatning the handsome brunette if she failed the appointment.

Continuing to her office, she missed the curious brown eyes that were watching her.

* * *

Maura was busy typing the autopsy report of the morning homicide, when she was startled by the sudden ring of her phone. Picking it up, she replied without looking at the ID. "Dr. Isles."

"So I assume that I´m Detective Rizzoli?" She heard the unmistakable teasing tone and felt herself smiling.

"_Jane_!"

The detective laughed. "Yes. That´s my name."

"Did you just call to tease me?" She chastised playfully.

"Not really. I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight? Maybe a movie after...You know to chill from the case."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Jane. I have already agreed to have dinner with my mother, tonight."

"Constance is in Boston?" Jane´s tone was clearly confused.

Maura's mouth snapped shut. _Dammit_.

"Yes. She came to a friend´s art exhibition, last night." She purposedly left out the part where she attended too, acompanied by another italian.

"Ohhh... And do you want company for the dinner?"

"I—"

Maura´s phone beeped, signaling another call. "Jane, could you give me a second?" Glancing at the phone visor, she noticed her mother´s name.

"I'm sorry, Jane, but it´s my mother and I really need to accept this call."

"Don´t worry. Say Hi to Constance for me, will ya? And I guess I´ll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok." She whispered. "Bye."

"Bye Maura."

The dial tone greeted The blonde ME, before she accepted the incoming call.

"Hello mother."

"_Salut Chérie_. I hope that I´m not interrupting something important."

"Don´t worry, mother. I´m just finishing a report." She let her gaze wonder to her wrist. 4:55 pm. "I can talk for a few minutes."

"Very well, then." Her mother´s tone was jovial and Maura felt herself smilling at her obvious good mood. "How was your night, darling? Did you had a pleasant time?"

"Of course, mother. Your friend is certainly very talented."

"Darling, I was talking about the rest of your night." She could heard the amusement in her mother´s voice.

"Mother! What are you implying?" She could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Oh _chérie_, I think that you know. And let me praise you on your excelent taste. Your friend is undoubtely good looking."

"Mother! Oh my God! Have you been talking with Angela?"

She heard the artist´s elegant laugh.

"She might have called me this morning..."

Maura felt her blush increase.

"Nothing happened! We just slept in the same bed! We haven´t even..." She was going to say kissed, but then remembered the accidental kiss that they shared at the front door and felt the corners of her mouth lifting upwards.

"Maura... Maura? _Chéri_?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You just confirmed how big that nothing must have been..."

Her mother chuckled again and she sighed. Might as well tell the whole story.

"...and then Angela invited her to the next brunch."

"And nothing happened?"

She sighed exasperated at her mother´s amused tone.

"No, mother. Nothing happened."

"I admire your self control, darling."

"Mother!"

"Oh _chéri_, I´m just teasing you. About tonight, is 8:30pm ok? I reserved a table for 3 at Menton."

"It´s perfect. I´ll inform Andrea. Do you want me to pick you up, mother?"

"Thank you, but I´ll use the town car service, darling. Now, I´ll let you return to your work. See you later, sweetie."

Maura smiled at the term of endearment that her mother rarely used.

"See you later, mother."

* * *

_So, good or bad? It was with some surprise that I realized that most of you want Maura to end up with Andrea. So, let´s start a pool, shall we? Andrea or Jane? Choose Maura´s destiny haha. Let me know what you want :). Thoughts about the chapter are also welcomed._  
_Hope that you´re having a nice day._

_P.S. Sorry about the delay but work has been crazy._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the nice reviews. You´re all pretty awesome. And I´m truly sorry for my mistakes. English is not my first language. I try my best tho´._  
_Now, without any further delay: chapter 5. Enjoy!_

* * *

The blue Porsche sat in the driveway of the ME´s house, just a few feet behind the handsome brunette. Andrea had yet to knock on the door, taking this moment to straighten her clothes first. Moments passed as the italian realized that she was procrastinating. Looking at her rolex one last time and asserting that she was perfectly on time, she stopped the need to comb her hand through her hair, sighing softly.

"Stop being such an idiot. She needs you! She´s your friend and you´ll be the best one you can be." She murmured softly, realizing just how deep in trouble she was. She was irrevocably attracted to the blonde doctor. _And who wouldn´t be?_ She was kind, compassionate and undeniably gorgeous. Deciding that she had wasted enough time with her thoughts, the enterpreneur raised her free hand to the door and knocked, adjusting the bouquet of white roses before proceeding to step back and wait.

After hours, or what was actually only a minute at best, the door opened revealing the object of her desire.

Andrea looked at Maura and suddenly found herself completely unable to talk as she simply stared. Wide eyed and dumbstruck. Her heart beating uncontrollably and her stomach in knots. Her mouth felt dry albeit she was probably drooling. Still, her awed emerald eyes took in Maura's curvaceous figure, mesmerized by the way that the strapless, backless, black dress stuck to every inch of the woman.

_Magnificent_, she heard herself mumbling under her breath, before a shiver coursed through her as her eyes met sparkling hazel´s.

* * *

"_Ciao_. You look _beautiful_!" Maura smiled in delight at the baffled expression on the taller woman´s face and her low reverent tone.

"Thank you!" Accepting the bouquet wordlessly, she subtly admired Andrea. The tanned italian looked dashing in a navy tailored tuxedo and white dress shirt, paired with a black bowtie and dress shoes. Sidestepping, she invited the still dazed woman inside and took care of the flowers, while the italian seemed to be petting Bass.

"What are you doing?" She looked on, curiously, as the italian crouched in front of the turtoise, gently rubbing her index finger through the middle-top of Bass´s head.

"I´m making a new friend." The italian murmured while stroking the pet´s shell in slow circles.

Maura continued to watch the ministrations, surprised by the italian´s knowledge.

"How do you know what to do? Usually nobody touches Bass... not even Jane." She let her voice drop, whispering the last part.

"_Well..._ I googled it, actually." The italian said, while rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. "I also wanted to pick a treat for him, but the shop was already closed when I left the bar." She murmured somewhat disappointedly and Maura felt her heartbeat increasing at the thoughtfulness of the italian. "Next time ok?" She heard the italian whisper to her turtoise before stroking the shell one last time and getting up.

"You´re adorable, did you know that?" She said as the italian reached her side and held her arm out for the blonde to take. "And quite the gentlewoman." She smiled, her hazel eyes alight, as the italian´s cheeks tainted slightly, before she shrugged, a boyish grin lighting her handsome features. "Shall we?" Deciding to be bolder, she let her hand slid from the muscular bicep, skipping to gently grasp the free hand of the italian before tugging the surprised brunette towards the door.

* * *

Andrea stared at their intertwined hands, nervously, as Maura gave her hand a small tug and threw her an encouraging smile. Sighing softly, the brunette tried to ignored the feeling twisting in her gut. Shoving her free hand in her pocket, she Waited as the blonde closed and locked the front door, before leading the gorgeous woman to her car.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later, Andrea having woven expertly throughout the nightly traffic. Ever the gentlewoman, the italian helped the blonde doctor out of the Panamera, before leading the gracious woman into the restaurant.

Stating their reservation to the maitre d´, they were quickly escorted to a table were Constance was already sitting. Pleasantries were exchanged, as the brunette pulled out the chair for her companion before she took a seat. Glancing around, Andrea felt herself taking in her surroundings as mother and daughter engaged in quiet conversation. Soft electronic jazzy music was playing in the background, while the flickering glow of candles softened the black and white surroundings, lending a romantic, relaxed, elegant and somewhat private setting to the restaurant.

They continued small talk over the dinner, the Isles women clearly enjoying their meal, while Andrea was divided in her attempts to eat, talk and watch Maura.

"So how did you two become friends?" Constance asked casually. Looking sideways at Maura, the italian noticed the panicked glance and the plea in those enticing hazel orbs.

"One of my bartenders was ill with food poisoning and I was lucky enough that Maura had decided to visit my bar, that night." Andrea initiated, her attention focused on interested blue eyes. "Her perception saved me, so I invited her to dinner as a form of gratitude." She could see the proud smile on the older woman´s face and congratulated herself for successful white lie. "From there, I guess we just clicked. Maura is an amazing woman and I´m proud to be called her friend." She smiled, emerald eyes locking with thankful hazel´s.

The conversation continued for a few more minutes, before the italian politely excused herself to use the restroom.

* * *

They stayed in momentary silence, as Maura cunningly watched the italian, gracefully making her way between the tables to where she assumed the restrooms were located, before the quiet was broken by a question she was not expecting.

"Do you like Andrea?"

Reverting her attention to her mother, she gazed into serious clear blue eyes, as soft smile graced the older woman´s elegant features.

"Of course, mother."

Her mother´s smile grows, as her eyes twinkle, mischievously.

"_Chéri_, I don´t mean it like that."

The older woman straightens her posture and looks pointedly at her. Sighing softly, she thinks about the current discussion´s subject, about her life before and after Andrea entered her life and the change that she made. She feels her lips tugging upwards. Almost two months had passed since she met the italian and she fitted into her life as if she had been there the whole time. More than melding into her way of life, she had also changed it, making the ME step out of her shelter and socialize more. She felt happier now, somehow, and she had the green eyed woman to thank for that. "Yes... I like Andrea." She admits softly, as light blue eyes sparkle in delight. "She makes me feel like I matter...But I don´t think that she shares the same interest..."

* * *

The older woman shakes her head as she sees the disparity in her daughter´s hazel eyes. "Don't be worried, _chérie_." She reassures, gently picking the younger Isles left hand and giving it a slight squeeze. "Andrea clearly treasures you very much. It´s clear in her eyes as it is in her actions." Hazel orbs widen at her words, her eyes filling with water as each second passes. "And as far as I go, I'm happy if you're happy, so whatever it is that you want to do, you have my full support, darling." The silence stretches for a few moments and the artist is afraid that she might have said the wrong things, when she sees the blonde haired woman smiling softly at her, a silent thank you, before squeezing her hand back.

* * *

They changed the conversation the Isles Foundation and were in the middle of discussing their last reunion, when Maura noticed Andrea returning. Watching as she confidently walked to their table, the blonde can´t help the small pang of jealousy at the stares from other women as they blatant checked the brunette´s out.

"Excuse me." The italian politely says, before sitting herself back as her mother and her nod their consent. The two other woman easily enroll in a conversation again and Maura smiles at their obvious mutual like. Letting her right hand slide across the table, she gently picks the discarded hand of the italian near her, letting her smile grew as she feels the italian intertwining their fingers.

"It's getting a bit late and I unfortunately have an early flight." The blonde doctor hears her mother say after awhile.

Maura watches her mother smile at her companion, as Andrea gallantly insists on paying, before the italian escorts the Isles outside.

* * *

They wait near the entrance for the valet to get the blue Porsche, as Constance´s town car is already parked by the restaurant´s entrance.

"That was a lovely dinner, darlings. I'm quite unhappy that I have to leave tomorrow but we should meet up again. I know you're a busy woman, Maura, but I would love if you visited us in New York. Maybe Andrea could accompany you?"

Andrea looks at the older Isles, smiling in a silent thanks at the invitation, before her gaze moves to the younger woman by her side and watches as her hazel eyes sparkling joyfully.

"I´ll try to visit soon, mother." She watches as the blonde woman turns to her, her eyes shining expectantly.

"Huh? ... I would love to _go_?" The italian looks delighted as the blonde smile grows and those adorable dimples appear, before the older woman chuckles, pulling a business card out of her Birkin and handing it to her. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Andrea. Please, take my invitation into consideration."

She picks the card, before gently picking the older woman´s hand and kissing it. "I assure you Constance, that the pleasure was all mine. I appreciate the invite and it will be an honour to accompany your daughter."

Hearing a cough, she turns, accepting her keys from the valet, before thanking and tipping him. Accompanying the older woman to her car, she kindly shakes her head at the driver as he attempts to leave his side of the car, before opening the door for the blue eyed woman. She watches as Constance hugs her daughter, kissing the surprised younger woman on the cheek before entering the car.

"Thank you, Andrea."

"You´re welcome, Constance. Have a good night and a safe flight." She says, closing the door.

Watching as the elegant car disappears, she feels a soft hand grasping her own.

"Thank you!"

"What for?" She murmurs, slightly confused, into warm hazel eyes.

"For being you." Shaking her head at the beautiful blonde´s, she intertwines their fingers before leading the gorgeous woman to the passenger seat of her luxurious car.

* * *

Parked in the dark, Jane watched as a fancy car stopped smoothly by the ME´s driveway, before a suit clad man made his way out of the vehicle and gallantly opened the passenger´s door.

After Tommy´s arrest, Maura had promised to not keep things away from her, but here she was. Sitting inside her car, watching as her best friend was escorted by someone that she didn´t know. It was partially her fault, her Ma had argued, as she paced, furious, in her older woman´s living room, before hastily leaving the guest house.

Now, calmer and sadly watching the perfectly in tune duo, she couldn´t help but agree with the Rizzoli matriarch. She had been so focused on Casey and his recovery that she neglected her best friend. Sighing softly, she looked one last time at the couple, feeling jealousy encompassing her whole being, as she watched Maura reaching for the stranger's hand, intertwining their fingers. Her eyes narrowed as she gripped the steering wheel tightly, as anger coursed through her not just at the pair but at herself for feeling jealous of the couple´s obvious intimacy.

_How long had they known each other? _

_Why hadn´t Maura told her? _

Letting her gaze wander again to the ME´s front yard, she found them gone. Realizing that the couple had probably entered the house, she sighed dejectedly, her head dropping against the steering wheel.

_Why was she jealous? _

She should be happy for her best friend.

Letting a heavy sigh, she let her mind drift to her mother´s living room once again. She couldn´t believe when her news of Constance´s being in town were received with a knowing look from the elder Rizzoli. Finding it strange, she digged further, as the other woman tried to sidestep the questions, before reluctantly telling her that she knew about the gallery opening and that night´s dinner, letting the name Andrea escape somewhat around that explanation. Jane had being furious about being lied too. _Well_, she reasoned, Maura hadn´t lied, she had simply ommited, but at the time that hadn´t mattered as her temper flared and she stormed out of the house, shortly after. She hadn´t listened to another word that her mother had said, after the italian name was mentioned, and now she kind of regreted it.

Lifting her head, the detective catched a glimpse of Maura´s guest house and her Ma´s hurt look appeared in her mind. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that night, she combed her fingers through her hair, vowing to apologize to the older Rizzoli in the morning. Starting the car, she looked longingly at the blonde´s house, before returning her gaze to the road and driving away. Casey was probably already worried about her.

* * *

So, good or bad? Will Andrea spend the night? What will happen when Jane confronts Maura? Or will she even confront the blonde doctor?  
Keep voting. Andrea or Jane? Maura´s destiny is on your hands. Let me know what you want :). Thoughts about the chapter are also welcomed.  
Hope that you´re having a nice day, btw.

_P.S. Just to clarify, Jane was so mad at being "lied" to that she left her mother´s house before the older woman explained that Andrea was in fact a woman._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the nice reviews. You´re all pretty awesome. And I´m truly sorry for my mistakes. English is not my first language. I try my best tho´._  
_Now, without any further delay: chapter 6. Enjoy!_

* * *

Unbeknown that they were being watched, the elegant pair stopped at the front door.

Waiting for the blonde to be safely inside before leaving, Andrea took a step back, releasing the soft hand still encased in her larger one, as the ME picked the keys from her Hermès Lydie clutch.

* * *

Opening the door, Maura turns around to face her companion, feeling the breath caught in her throat as she´s met by a handsome smile from the brunette, before she feels herself pulled in for a hug and gentle lips press against her cheek.

"_Buonanotte, leggiadra_."

A shiver runs down her back at the combination of the unexpected kiss followed by the soft murmur in that sexy italian accent.

"Andrea. Wait!" Maura stopped the enterpreuner as she turned to leave. "Would you like to come in?" Hazel eyes stared expectantly into surprised green.

"Well, isn´t it too late? I mean... you have work in the morning and I don't want to deprive you of your sleep."

Shaking her head no, she picks the italian´s right hand, pulling her inside, before closing the door.

* * *

Andrea was trying to open the bottle of wine that Maura had choosen, when she felt a small hand travelling the lenght of her back. Depositing the now open bottle, safely, on the marble counter, she turned around as a soft hand took hold of her cheek, before smooth lips merged with hers.

A rough shiver raked her frame as the sudden kiss made her breath frenzied against the attacker´s lips. It was fierce, as hesitation ebbed into passion as Maura growed more assure of her gesture.

Lost in the haze of the passionate kiss, it took some seconds before a single thought entered her fogged brain. S_he doesn´t love you_. She tried to hold on to that thought, as her body´s desire clashed against her mind´s thoughts and her hands traveled the length of the blonde's sculpted back. Desperately searching for something that would cool her craving, her mind urged her not to kiss Maura back. Not to give in. Not to ruin what they had.

"We can't."

Her hands rested gently on Maura's waist as she finally pulled away, their foreheads still touching.

"_Why_?"

* * *

Maura closes her eyes and sighs. "I´m not good enough..." She whispers dejectedly, looking at the ground.

Hearing the sharp intake of breath, she looks up. The italian´s body stiff and still as disbelief painted her visage.

The blonde sighed once more, before cupping high cheekbones, seemingly breaking Andrea out of her stupor.

"W-_What_? Maura, _is_ that what you think?"

* * *

Andrea begins breathing once more, shallow and quickly. "I just... I know that.." She sighs. "Maura, you´re in lo... you like someone else..."

She watches as the blonde´s hands leave her face and she takes a step back, almost as if physically hit by her words.

"W-What?"

"It´s obvious." The italian softly speaks. "And there´s nothing wrong with that. I´m... I´m glad to be your friend. To be in your life ...to be a part of your life." She sighs. "For me it´s enough." _It has to be._

They stay silent for a few seconds, before moist hazel eyes stare into her own.

"Wha-what if it´s _not_ enough for me?"

"Wha?"

* * *

They have been seating on the couch for a few minutes now and Maura was starting to fidget in her distress.

"You´re charming. You´re undeniably good looking and inteligent." She watches as the taller frame turns to her and a curious green gaze locks with her her own. "And you make time for me. You´re always extremely busy. Jack and Alex always say so, but still...you always have time for me." Her gaze drifts down to full lips and she almost shudders. "Since the first time, you´ve been nothing but gentle, attentive and I... I can´t help but like you. You actually listen to me. You´re always engaged in the conversation, and I can tell that you actually enjoy talking to me. And... that usually, doesn´t happen to me." She admits, ducking her head, ashamed.

Soft hands touch her chin, gently lifting her head up.

"Then it´s their loss." She feels the italian cupping her cheek gently before a thumb soothingly rubs her cheekbone. "_You´r_e fascinating, Maura."

She blinks, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Do you know what caught my attention?" Andrea enquires gently and she lifts her teary gaze to the warm green orbs.

Feeling her throat constricted by emotion, she resorts to shaking her head.

"Your passion."

She listens with interest, letting her frame relaxe against the lithe body next to her, feeling the soft vibrations as the italian continues to speak. "You talk so passionately about the things you care about, whether it´s science, civil rights, your love for your job, wine..." She laughs as the italian chuckles, before continuing. "My point is... you´re passionate about the things in your life and I... I _love_ that."

She watches as full lips quirk into a boyish grin.

"You´re just... you´re a fantastic woman, Maura."

Touched by the soft admission, she looks up into warm emeralds, shining with unconcealed care, before reaching for the the handsome woman, and pulling her into a heartfelt hug. Resting her head on a defined clavicle, she sighs softly, inhaling the pleasant fragance of the italian´s cologne. She rejoices on the blissful feeling of being engulfed in muscular arms that don´t squeeze her frame tightly, but still showcase a quiet strength in the way that the brunette holds her. It´s safe and the blonde doctor can´t help thinking how perfectly they fit. Feeling strong hands softly traveling the length of her back, she can´t help the shudder that curses through her, before disentangling herself and looking into the green eyes that she had come to adore.

"I _really_ like you, Andrea." She murmurs softly, almost reverently.

"I like you too, Maura."

Maura reasons that the italian probably still means that as a friendship offer, but suddenly she doesn´t care. Moving into the brunette´s personal space, she lifts her palms to an handsome face, her fingers curling in Andrea´s smooth jawline as the bottom of her palms brush the edge of desirable pouty lips.

Looking into confused emeralds, she fells her lips tugging upwards, as her thumbs rub high cheekbones before progressing to the italian´s neck. Letting her nails graze the muscles there, she almost smirks at the purr like sound that the italian emitted. She maintains the motion for a few seconds, before embracing the muscular frame, again, their bodies molding together and extinguishing any distance between them. Her left cheek rests on top of well kept brunette hair, as strong arms finally curled around her waist, holding her securely. Keeping her safe.

"I like you, too." She hears the italian whispering, once more, and she feels her heart finally ease.

* * *

Lifting her left arm, Andrea peered at her wrist. 23:05. Looking sideways at the woman tucked against her right side, she sighed.

"It´s getting late... I probably should leave..."

She watched as the blonde gently disentangled herself.

"Why don't you stay here?" Maura murmured, hazel eyes pleading as a soft blush rose in her cheeks.

"_Maura_..." Her tone was incertain, dubious.

She looked at the smaller woman letting her green orbs study the slumped posture and the downcast eyes, as she played with her hands on her lap, and the italian felt a pang in her heart.

"_I_ don't want you to go." The blonde murmured quietly, lifting her moist hazel eyes and looking directly into her own.

Sighing in defeat, Andrea got up. Holding her right hand, she watched as a smile blossomed on the gorgeous ME, before slim fingers intertwined with her own.

* * *

Maura was at her desk finishing an autopsy report, when she received a message. Picking her iphone, she grinned as Andrea´s name blinked on the screen.

_´Thank you for a wonderful night. Let me repay you. Dinner at my place, tonight? Have a great day, diletta`_

Smiling softly, she sent a quick reply, before letting her phone rest on it´s previous place. Closing her eyes briefly, she let her mind wander to last night´s events.

The italian had changed, for the second time, in the bathroom and Maura had felt a slight pang of disapointment at the fact, before laughing as the goofy image of the taller italian emerged in one of her silk pyjamas.

She smiled, recalling the brunette´s sheepish expression as she looked down at the attire, before shrugging and gently climbing inside the covers, as the blonde took the liberty of adjusting her smaller frame against the warm body. Remembering the feeling of a strong yet gentle arm wrapping around her shoulders, she had let her arm encircle the italian´s waist, her fingers grazing the washboard abs as her head nestled against a defined clavicule.

The last thing she recalled was the feeling of contentment that engulfed her whole being before the quite rise and fall of the brunette´s soft breathing lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

They had shared breakfast and Maura chuckled as the surprised face of Andrea resurfaced in her mind when she stole a kiss against the side of her Mercedes, before both went their separate ways.

She had been so enthralled by her recollections, that she almost squeaked when she heard the firm knock on the door. Collecting herself, she sat up straighter in her chair.

"Come in."

Looking up, she watched as the tall frame of her best friend entered the division.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Jane fidgeted in the uncomfortable chair, before regarding Maura´s expression. The blonde seemed happy and Jane felt rage bubbling inside her.

"Why did you lie to me?" She perched herself on the chair, her knees bumping against the table in her rash movement.

The blonde´s hazel eyes widened.

"_What_? I didn´t! _Jane_, you know that I´m incapable of lying."

Jane huffed at the ME.

"_Really_? Really, Maura?"

Letting her lanky frame slump back into the chair, she crossed her arms, indignantly, before standing up and pacing furiously in front of the blonde´s desk. _She hated that chair!_ And she hated that Maura had omitted something from her. _Weren´t they best friends?_

"Why didn´t you tell me?" She murmured, hopelessly, into the ground as her fingers gripped the expensive red chair, in front of her.

"What should I have told you?"

Looking up into calm hazel orbs, the brunette felt dispair gripping her being at the clueless blonde.

"_God_! I know about Andrea _ok_?" She watched as the ME´s eyes widened. "Why didn´t you tell me? You promised, Maura. After Tommy..." She sighed, looking at the ground. "You promised..."

* * *

Maura looked into the taller frame of her best friend and sighed.

"_Jane_." Brown eyes lifted and she shuddered at the rage and incontestable hurt projected on the usual stoic detective´s orbs.

"I´m sorry." She murmured sorrowfully. And she was. Gracefully, getting out of her chair, she moved around the desk and to the taller woman´s side, before embracing the statuesque brunette.

"There was never a moment." She murmured into a shoulder as soft arms encircled her waist. "...and yesterday... I didn´t want to hurt your feelings by telling you that I already had company." She felt the body encased in her own hardening, as taut muscles rubbed against her softer frame. Lifting her head, she gazed curiously upwards. "_Jane_?"

"You should have told me." The detective´s hurt tone, made her eye´s moist and she hugged her almost fiercely.

"I´m sorry. I didn´t want to tell you over the phone and I..." She stooped, breathing deeply, in the attempt of stopping her tears. "I wanted to tell you in person. I-I...we never spend time together anymore." A tear run down her cheek as she felt the brunette disentangling herself.

* * *

Jane felt something squeezing her heart at the hurtful tone of the blonde´s soft admission. Maura was right. She felt like an hypocrite. Here she was, using the best friend´s card to guiltrip the ME, when she had been anything but that, in the last few months. Casey´s recovery had taken her free time and she had, undoubtely, neglected her best friend. Letting her thumbs gently wipe the blonde´s fallen tears, she mentally chastized herself. _Idiot_! _You always make her cry._

"_Maura_..." Moist, pained hazel eyes lifted and she felt her heart breaking. "I-I´m sorry." Picking the blonde´s hand, she led them into the couch.

"Why don´t you tell me everything." She smiled as her friend sniffed before a brilliant smile appeared on the doctor´s face.

"You.. _really_?"

"Really." She chuckled as the blonde´s smile grew and the blonde´s adorable dimples appeared. Suddenly proud of herself, she relaxed against the couch. "I´m here. Tell me everything."

* * *

So, good or bad?  
Keep voting. Andrea or Jane? :) Thoughts about the chapter are also welcomed.  
Hope that you´re having a nice day, btw.

**P.S.** I received a review from a very upset reader and to the ones that share the same opinion as "Palestra", I apologize, and paste here the same message that I send to her/him:

_"If you read the story, as you said, you should have realized that I implemented a character interested in Andrea, but most of my reviews asked for Andrea to pair up with Maura. As a writer, it´s a challenge to adapt the story and that´s what I did. _  
_The last chapters were necessary to introduce Andrea and explain the story and I´m truly sorry if it bothered you that much. As for the future, I don´t know what I´m going to do, so please, if it´s so stressful to you, just forget about this story._  
_Hope that you´re having a great day._  
_Cheers"_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!

I´m sorry to say that there won´t be a new chapter for, at least, another 10 days. It´s that time of the year when I´ll catch a plane in 2h and get a tan in a cool beach in a desert place (just to get away from the paparazzi).

Hopefully, I´ll blow your minds when I get back haha.

Have a great day.

_Cheers_


End file.
